Delusion
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: It's a dangerous dance they warned me, a treacherous game of seduction but I'm only one of the many deprived souls who are willing to gamble more than life itself just to have the illusion of having your arms around me... Give it a chance please.


**Warning: **Twincest

**Word of Advice: **Better read with a song playing in the background.

They're twins I know, but for a moment lay that thought at the back of your mind and enjoy the story.

**Delusion**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_'Shall I take this dance?'_

His mere presence is tempting, strongly urging me give in to my burning desire and quench the wildfire destroying me inside…

'_All you have to do is give yourself into the sinful music.'_

Slowly the reigns are slipping and bit-by-bit the well-built walls are self-destructing, try as I might my self-restraint is slowly crumbling down. Now I'm wondering how I was able to resist you this long…

_'That's all you have to do and he can be yours… Don't you want it?'_

No, I want it. I definitely want it but the chance is still a star in a galaxy…

Oh well, what do I have to lose?

_"Everything."_

Is it worth it?

.

.

.

.

I can feel the beat of the music coursing through my veins, letting the rhythm take over as I feel myself surrender to the age-old dance. I never imagined myself yielding into something this much, but the promising whispers had my uncertainties thrown incautiously in the winds. They warned me about the heightened senses, the perils and the consequences, they told me about the price to pay. They spoke in hushed voices about the forbidden waltz, a dance of darkness they say, performed only once the sun is away, and with the shadows we sway.

.

.

.

_Nevertheless…?_

.

.

.

…They told me about the momentary pleasure and satisfaction of oblivious romance. Their tales filled our innocent heads with the much-desired heaven, leaving us wanting and desperate to taste it too. And as they spoke of this illicit rendezvous one can't deny the persuasive undertones on their voices, the tranquility that rests on the contours of their faces and the wistful look they shared the moment they reminisce about their own experiences. And now as I delve myself further and deeper to the void of my own waltz, I can feel reality slipping as quicksilver through my fingers. I was in euphoria.

.

.

.

_And there's no way out of it…_

_._

_._

_._

The tinkling of tambourine sent chills down my spine and the drums had my heart skipping a beat. Guitars pulled all the right strings with every strum, trumpets and flutes filled my head with whispers of reassurance and the plucking of the lyre released a cage of butterflies in my stomach. I felt something warm bloom inside when the violin began its sinful melody just as someone let their hands dance on the piano keys, something snapped. Combine the crashing sound of the waves and cracking hum of the fire, pitch in the cheerful laughter of the people as they merrily dance around the bonfire, it was the perfect orchestra choreographing this blissful ignorance, carefully written and crafted by time itself.

The music is hypnotizing just as revitalizing, the dance is alive and it's draining you of your own so it can fill you to the brim until you realize that you have no control of yourself anymore. You can barely feel the loose sand beneath your feet and the wind caressing you with its deathly chills, nor the warmth provided by the fire and the waves licking your toes. It feels wicked and free and sensual, it's indescribable, words are inadequate and all you can do is feel and get yourself lost in it. It's inebriating.

.

.

.

_But you know above this, his smooth velvety voice is the only music to my ears._

_._

_._

_._

Through the sea of swaying bodies I can feel your eyes pierce through me, I was only one of the many who dared perform this dance and every minute that pass I'd relish it for it may be my last.

_If this is the only way I'll get you to notice me then… at least let me have this night._

You stood there on the side just watching until your eyes met mine, I was so captivated by you and your unearthly beauty. The warm light of the bonfire gave you an ethereal glow and your wind-swept hair made you look even more ravishing. Electricity shot through my body and slowly you made your way, taking your sweet time and painstakingly I waited, with every step you take I feel myself getting warmer and wilder. I became more conscious of your presence, more than I want to. Your heat radiated and you feel warm in contrast to the cooling night air.

I was so lost that I never noticed when you joined the dance with me. The moon and the stars may have shone brighter but my eyes are fixed only to your brilliant yet emotionless ones, I willed myself not to think much of this, you have your arms wrapped around me anyway and for tonight I own you body, mind and soul, so do I dare complain? _My mind forgot to remind me you're a bad idea._

You move with grace and elegance and so much confidence while my steps are unsure and hesitant and I only hope for the best, nonetheless you whisked away my uncertainty and made it look so easy. You dominated the whole dance but you let me have my way. Our bodies moved passionately with the beat and every sway was in synch. You spun me with so much grace and gentleness, you held me in ways I'd never imagine. We waltzed our night away, not once did you let me stray.

You made me believe that you're mine and mine alone. You fooled me in a false sense of security. You made me think that the world revolve around me, you were kind enough to lie and cheat for a while.

_I heard you've danced this with countless girls, maybe that's the reason why you know the steps too well…_

**_And?..._**

_Not one was remembered even by you when dawn came, will I be just one of them?_

**_We'll find out after the dance._**

You deceived me…

We were so lost in our own little world and I wish time would turn a blind eye just to have this moment last. I indulged my senses with your presence, your touch made my blood run cold, and every caress I feel sparks fly. Your smile melted what little doubt and sanity I have left.

_I'll never forget the intoxicating feeling of happiness and how we obliviously danced through the night._

.

.

.

.

It's a dangerous dance, they warned me, a temptation at its finest, it's a treacherous game of seduction with no way out but to win it. I'm only one of the many deprived souls who are willing to gamble _more than life itself_ just to have a taste of momentary bliss. The illusion of having your arms around me, and the lies of having your lips softly crashing against mine is a high price to pay, and yet I'd be willing to risk this dance just to fool myself for a moment that you are mine even though when dawn cracks tomorrow, no one will remember I even _existed_…

.

.

.

.

So you asked me if it's worth it?

_"I say no, its not…_

_…but crazy and obsessive as it sound he is worth it."_

* * *

I don't own the song nor the characters ...

Oh Zeus! This story sounded like a complete hopeless romantic, which my classmate often accuse me for... am I?

Moving on, your suggestions please or if you see an error, if you plainly want to say 'I hate/love/like/dislike your story', if you want to correct me or if you want to tell me that I don't make any sense at all you are free to do so. I accept criticism and I appreciate criticism very much, I'm open for improvements to give you a better result so please speak out. Questions, comments, violent reactions, ideas, thoughts, suggestions, reviews are gladly welcomed, just leave them here.

P.S. I know they're siblings, twins even, but this is Greek Mythology and Fanfiction. What's not possible?

So that's all, I hope you'll continue reading my stories. Good day/night! n_n


End file.
